


Five

by quantumoddity



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Stephen and Lucien play a game where there will definitely be two winners.Based on the dialogue prompt: “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.”
Relationships: Stephen Day/Lucien Vaudrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Five

Crane, ever the trader, kept a loving, detailed mental catalog of all of Stephen’s smiles. 

There were his sleep tinged, lazy smiles when he’d roll over in bed after just waking up and see Crane looking at him. There were his tight, satisfied smiles when he was proven right about something, the smug ones where Crane could see exactly how his lover had made so many enemies over the years. There were the proud, beaming smiles whenever Saint would perfect a technique he’d spent weeks patiently teaching her and he’d see her face light up. There were the small, almost disbelieving smiles when Crane would tell him he loved him, like part of Stephen still believed this was all just some wonderful dream he just hadn’t woken up from yet. 

And then there was this smile. The one he only wore when he was on his knees, with his hands clasped at the small of his back, wearing absolutely nothing but the expectant, mischievous grin itself and a hungry look in his golden eyes. It was the sort of smile that told Crane, whatever his lover had promised him as he’d pulled him by the scruff of his shirt into the bedroom, that Stephen was determined to be a precocious little brat. 

He would never say he had a favourite smile of Stephen’s but god, Crane really did look forward to seeing this one. 

Of course his face showed nothing more than an arched eyebrow and a stern scowl, “You’re looking awfully smug for someone who’s been a vexing little bastard all evening.”

Stephen blinked up at him, perfectly innocent, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my lord.”

Crane grunted and reached down to run a finger up Stephen’s neck, ending under his chin. He saw the way his lover shivered at the touch of the leather on his bare skin. He always got this way when he was exposed while Crane was clothed. 

“A fine act. But I think you do, sweet boy,” he bit the end off the endearment, making it a warning, “That erection you’ve been nursing since I got you on your knees tells me you do know  _ exactly  _ who's electric little hands were dancing up my leg through that whole performance.”

If it hadn’t been part of the game, if this had been an honest interrogation, Stephen’s blush would have given him away. Of course, Crane had actively been inviting it, getting them a private balcony seat for the theatre that night so they could have some privacy and sitting lazily with his leg up on the railing so Stephen would have free access to his lap. Whether the play had been a tragedy, comedy or whether the actors had been wandering about the stage completely naked, Stephen probably couldn’t have said. Crane knew his eyes and hands had been on the swell in the front of his perhaps deliberately slightly tight trousers. 

Still, just because he’d fallen into the trap didn’t mean Crane wasn’t going to punish him for it. 

Stephen swallowed and Crane felt it move under his fingers, “I...I thought we might have been sitting alone so you could…

“Could what?” Crane shut him up by sliding a gloved finger into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and freezing him in place, “Let you play my instrument in the shadows? Pull my trousers down and sit you on my cock then and there? In public, during a performance when anyone could have walked in or so much as glanced up and seen you writhing in my lap, is that what you were hoping for?”

Stephen was scarlet now and so hard he was starting to leak, trying to speak around the finger in his mouth, “No, my lord…”

“See, I think that’s precisely what you wanted, sweet boy. You were so desperate to get off you were willing to let me have you in front of an audience. Tell me, am I close to the mark?”

Now Stephen could only whimper, eyes wide and desperate as they looked up at Crane. 

“Well,” Crane smiled indulgently, voice playful, “Since you want to come so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you come right now?”

Stephen’s face was frozen in shock for long enough that Crane thought he might call it off and he pulled his finger free. But then his lover’s mouth twitched upwards at the ends into an excited, anticipatory grin. The kind of grin that said he was ready to not be able to walk right in the morning. 

Crane smirked. Oh yes. He liked that one too.

He took advantage of their size difference, picking Stephen up bodily and pinned him against the wall, dropping onto his own knees so his lover could hastily throw his legs over his broad shoulders and stay upright. He saw Stephen’s eyes widen, realising how much power Crane was using in his shoulders alone to keep him off the floor. In reality, it probably wasn’t as much as Stephen assumed- he weighed about as much as a bundle of twigs to Crane- but if his lover wanted to be impressed by his strength then he wasn’t going to correct him. 

And it wasn’t like he had to maintain it for long. Once his lips wrapped around Stephen’s erection, he was riding the edge, gasping hard and digging his fingers into his smoothed back, blonde hair. Crane was unusually indulgent, giving Stephen everything he needed and then some, using his tongue, lips and even the edges of his teeth to prove he was just as skillful at giving as he was at receiving. He made sure Stephen was far down the back of his throat when he came and swallowed hard, he wasn’t about to tolerate any droplets falling on the nice suit he’d put on for the theatre. 

He gave Stephen a few seconds to catch his breath, to start to form some words of thanks, before he stood sharply, making his love shriek and panic for a moment before strong arms caught him and tossed him onto the bed. Stephen reeled, dizzied for a moment, before Crane pinned him with an arm, smirking in amusement. 

“One,” he said simply, like he was counting wares down at the docks, “A good start.”

He kissed Stephen lightly on his nose, somehow managing to make it malicious with the look in his eyes as he pulled away and reached under the bed, bringing out a box, simply carved and unassuming. As soon as he saw it, Stephen groaned. 

“God…”

“Apologies, did you or did you not hear the plan for tonight, sweet boy?” Crane tilted his head and eyed him dangerously, “I need to undress and you need something to occupy yourself while I do.”

Stephen closed his mouth smartly and looked away, “I’m just always sore as hell in the morning…”

“Ah,” Crane hummed sympathetically, “Of course, sweet boy, I should have gone smaller when I had it made, I should have known you couldn’t handle it. A little much for someone of your size-.”

The box was out of his hands before he could blink, Stephen opening it sulkily and taking out the smooth ivory toy from it’s velvet bed, freeing the bottle of oil too. Crane smiled fondly. That trick had been working ever since he’d brought the elaborately carved phallus home. Stephen had a very love-hate relationship with the thing. 

“One minute to get that inside you, sweet boy,” he fixed his expression back into commanding sternness, “Or your next two orgasms will be coming from it rather than me too.” 

“Two?” Stephen stammered and when Crane merely smiled and turned away to the mirror to begin unbuttoning his waistcoat, he quickly moved onto his knees and set to work. 

Crane watched in the mirror as Stephen oiled the toy and kneeled over it, working as quickly but as thoroughly as he could. He did love preparing Stephen himself, loved feeling him kick and arch under him as he worked him open with fingers or tongue, but if he was honest he loved the sight of Stephen doing it himself even more. It was the way his face tensed slightly when he went deep, the way the awkward angle would make him stumble in his eagerness. His cock, flushed and throbbing managed to rise, nearly hard all over again as he settled over the toy and sank slowly onto it. 

Good thing Crane could undress himself without needing to look. 

Once his suit was hanging back in the wardrobe, Stephen was whimpering and moaning as he rocked on the toy, leaking on the sheets. The cock was hard ivory, unyielding, designed to slope and hit his sweet spot every time he thrust onto it and it was clearly doing it’s job. 

“My lord…” Stephen gasped pleadingly when he felt Crane’s eyes on him.

“This is what you wanted,” he reminded him, stepping closer and stroking his chin again but giving him no more touch than that, “So have it.”

Stephen did, coming again, giving a broken cry and spurting onto the bed. 

Crane grinned crookedly, “Two.”

Number three came from Cane’s mouth again, as he tipped Stephen back against the pillows and cleaned his come splattered thighs with his tongue before moving further down to bring him off by eating him out. As he came down from it, Stephen was whining and shaking his head, eyes wide and wet. 

“Three,” Crane purred, moving back up and holding his face, waiting to see if Stephen would call time but he didn’t, just shook his head and gave him muddied, indistinct pleas he knew he was supposed to deny. 

So he did. Number four he earned with his hand, sucking a necklace of hickeys across Stephen’s collar, far down enough that his shirt would hide them, while cupping and flexing his hand on his cock. This time, when he came with a strangled cry, there were tears on his eyelashes. 

“Four,” Crane whispered into his mouth as he kissed him. 

Stephen was a mess, flushed and shuddering with aftershocks, eyes glassy and hair matted down with sweat. Crane could tell he wouldn’t be able to take much more and he’d have to be careful of his lover’s stubbornness. 

“One more,” he decided and saw Stephen’s relief crack through his role in their game, showing in his eyes, “One last one.”

He sunk back into it to shake his head and beg shamelessly, fully intending for it to go unheard, getting as much pleasure out of doing it as Crane got from hearing it, “No. No, please, I can’t…”

“Oh, you can,” Crane grinned, crouching over him and throwing Stephen’s feet over his shoulders to near bend him in half, “You can, one more. For me.”

Stephen gave a shuddering gasp, swallowed by Crane’s kiss as he pressed into him, easily now after everything. Stephen trembled and sighed, despite his overstimulated state he’d missed feeling his lover inside him and he welcomed it, however much he was aching everywhere else. 

Crane gave a tight moan, all the time spent watching Stephen, he’d forgotten to see to his own needs and now he felt just how badly he wanted some relief. He had to keep a tight rein on himself not to explode inside his lover like an overeager teenager. So he got a grip and thrust into Stephen deeply, taking full advantage of their position, pressing a kiss to one ankle as he fucked him into the mattress. 

There was an edge of pain to Stephen’s moans now and, if he’d said the word, Crane would have stopped. But those palms kept sparking against his hips, holding on tight, those eyes locked into his own and begging for more. The final orgasm hit them both simultaneously, dragging them into blinding oblivion. It hit hard and faded slowly, a long time passing before either of them could do anything but hold each other tight. 

Stephen was the first to regain his voice, looking up at Crane and smiling, croaking, “Five.”

Crane laughed weakly, pulling out of him and collapsing next to him, “Wow…I’m impressed, Stephen.”

“You better be,” his lover cuddled into his chest, caring little for how sweaty they both were, “I’m not going to be able to leave this bed for a week, Lucien.”

“Good,” Crane murmured, kissing the top of his head and wrapping an arm around him, “Don’t.”

Stephen chuckled sleepily and looked up at him with a soft, gentle smile, all the love in the world in his eyes. 

Crane smiled back. That one was definitely his favourite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment, it means so much especially in a small fandom! I'm on tumbler over @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
